1. Technical Field
The invention relates to water-soluble granules for preparing a drinkable solution, in particular for preventing or treating symptoms associated with mild to moderate chronic venous insufficiency of the lower extremities, containing at least 20 percent by weight of a concentrated extract of red vine leaves.
2. Prior Art
German Patent DE 600 27 481 proposes a composition, which is in a form suitable for oral administration, for treating chronic venous insufficiency using an extract of red vine leaves.
German Patent DE 603 32 767 describes a film-coated tablet comprising an extract of red vine leaves.
The EMA “Assessment Report on Vitis vinifera L., folium” (EMA/HMPC/16633/2009) of 15 Jul. 2010 summarises the preclinical and clinical data relating to the well-established and traditional use of red vine leaves.
The dietary supplement “Programme Jambes Légères” from Yves Rocher consists of drinkable granules which contain, in addition to 10 percent by weight of an extract of hibiscus flowers and natural blueberry flavouring, approximately 5 percent by weight of an extract of red vine leaves.
However, the content of active substance in this product is too low to achieve a significant effect in preventing or treating symptoms associated with mild to moderate chronic venous insufficiency of the lower extremities.
The present invention was based on the object of providing delicious water-soluble granules containing an extract of red vine leaves for preparing a drinkable solution which is suitable for preventing or treating symptoms associated with mild to moderate chronic venous insufficiency of the lower extremities.
A further requirement is a long storage stability of the granules without a substantial reduction in the content of the flavonoids of the extract.
Said granules should furthermore be accepted by users with respect to taste, where appropriate also without the addition of artificial or natural flavouring agents, in order to achieve high compliance.
It has now been found, surprisingly, that water-soluble granules consisting of at least 20 percent by weight of a concentrated extract of red vine leaves, a water-soluble carrier material, an acidifying agent, a flow regulating agent and a sweetening agent are outstandingly suitable for preparing a drinkable solution for preventing or treating symptoms associated with mild to moderate chronic venous insufficiency of the lower extremities.
The main feature of the granules in this case is the rapid and complete dissolution in hot or cold liquids, such as water, tea or fruit juices. This is achieved by coarse granules of a porous structure.
It has furthermore been found, surprisingly, that the granules according to the invention have a high anti-oxidising action.